Regla 1 de Konoha
by Luka-sama
Summary: Porque toda Konoha sabía que en la aldea había una cierta cantidad de reglas que no se deben romper, no quitarle Sake a Tsunade, no hablar de Itachi frente a Sasuke, no decirle plana a Sakura o gorda a Ino y más importante de todas, jamás decir que Hinata esta buena, menos frente a su novio, prometido y futuro esposo.


_Se me ocurrió esta idea en la mañana y antes de ir a la u no me resistí a escribirla, espero les guste. Escribo varios one-shot hasta que salga la película por que no puedo contener la emoción._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**Regla #1 de Konoha**

Después de la cuarta guerra ninja, muchas cosas cambiaron. La paz entre las cinco naciones ninja era algo que sorprendía a todos, la reconstrucción de las aldeas como Konoha, un gran número de muertes de seres queridos y algunas historias de amor entre los ninjas.

En esta última estaba una historia realmente interesante.

La historia de cómo Naruto Uzumaki por fin se enamoró de Hinata Hyuga.

Todos los amigos de ambos les daba gracia recordarla, después de todo, fue un cambio extremo el ver a Naruto ahora sonrojarse por la cercanía de la Hyuga o en ciertas ocasiones seguirla a escondidas…lo gracioso fue que en esos tiempos Hinata era la que no se daba cuenta de que cierto rubio estaba enamorado de ella.

Durante ciertos años en adelante se rieron de ellos dos.

Pero crecieron, el tiempo paso y pronto maduraron más. Cierta cantidad de escenarios peligrosos y algunos enemigos les juntaron.

Por fin estaban juntos.

Era divertido ver como Naruto, quien durante años dijo estar enamorado de Sakura, ahora pasaba gritando lo mucho que amaba a Hinata…lo cual terminaba en algunos desmayos de vergüenza de la chica.

Toda la aldea ahora sabía lo mucho que Naruto amaba a una chica.

No fue raro que poco tiempo después de su noviazgo, Naruto le pidiera matrimonio a la Hyuga. La chica no tardo en aceptar su propuesta.

Claro que eso trajo algunos problemas en el clan Hyuga, pero como futuro Hokage se libró con cierta dificultad.

Naruto y Hinata pronto se casarían.

Así que sus buenos amigos les hicieron una despedida de solteros un día antes de la boda.

Hinata fue llevada con las chicas, con una advertencia de parte de Naruto de que no llevaran ninguna clase de chicos o las pagarían con él. Por otra parte el rubio simplemente salió con sus amigos a comer ramen y beber hasta caer rendidos.

Durante la fiesta improvisada, Kankuro y Kiba hicieron competencias de bebidas, Chouji y Naruto hicieron su propio concurso de quien comía más ramen, Shino solamente estaba en silencio al igual que un aburrido Sasuke, Shikamaru conversaba algunas cosas con el Kazekage (invitado por Naruto junto a sus hermanos a la boda de mañana), Lee gritaba algo medio ebrio después de tomar licor, todos sus amigos estaban riendo y hablando.

Entre ellos Kakashi quien aprovecho la excusa de dejar la oficina, sonrió al ver como los niños habían crecido para ser hombres.

Desde que se había convertido en Hokage tenía mucho trabajo, tanto que no pudo ver muy bien la relación de Naruto y Hinata, pero según le contaban Sakura y Sasuke cuando lo visitaban en la oficina, el rubio parecía perdidamente enamorado de la chica.

Se preguntó qué pensaría su sensei al ver a su hijo casarse.

Naruto Uzumaki, héroe de Konoha, próximo hokage siendo entrenado por él, ninja hiperactivo que jamás retrocedía a su camino, sociable y escandaloso, alguien que daría todo por sus amigos y chico que estaba profundamente enamorado de su novia.

Hinata.

…

..

.

Interesante.

Hinata era una buena ninja, había estado en medio de la guerra y ayudado a su alumno, amable con las demás personas y que daba todo por los que amaba.

¿Físicamente?

Era muy bonita, cuerpo muy desarrollado y que atraería las miradas de cualquier hombre.

Un muy buen partido.

-vaya Naruto tienes bastante suerte-hablo Kakashi de pronto.

El rubio volteo a verlo confundido.

Dejo de lado el haber empatado con Chouji para hablar ahora con su sensei.

-¿de qué hablas Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

Incluso a pesar de estar en medio de todos sus amigos, Kakashi podía asegurar que nunca había visto a Naruto tan feliz, todo por que mañana se casaba.

El chico era un idiota enamorado como su padre.

-estaba pensando que tienes suerte de casarte con una chica como Hinata-chan-

Pudo observar como a su alumno le brillaron los ojos solo con el nombre de la chica. Luego volteo a ver apenado a la barra donde tenía su bebida.

-claro yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo con voz baja el chico.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara divertido del chico.

-cuidado y la pobre se arrepiente mañana dobe-hablo con burla Sasuke.

Naruto volteo a ver al pelinegro con una mirada de enojo.

-teme-

-dobe-

Kakashi suspiro, puede que ellos pasaran guerras, muertes, luchas…pero seguían siendo unos críos en ciertos casos.

-bueno Hinata-chan es bastante bonita-hablo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

Pero apenas termino la frase…sintió algo raro.

Un extraño silencio inundo el lugar y todos lo miraban algo pálidos, incluso Gaara y Kankuro lo miraban como si estuvieran viendo un muerto.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Qué quieres decir con que Hinata-chan es bonita?-pregunto Naruto con una de sus usuales sonrisas.

Todo parecía normal.

Kakashi miro a todos confundidos.

Incluso juro ver a Sasuke atrás de Naruto que negaba con la cabeza al igual que Shikamaru, ambos muy pálidos.

Alzo una ceja.

Por primera vez ignoro el instinto que tenía que le decía que huyera, seguramente era por las copas de más que tenía en sus sistema.

-Bueno, Hinata-chan es muy amable y tiene el cuerpo de una diosa, personalmente es alguien cariñosa y por fuera tiene el cuerpo que cualquier hombre vería sexy-hablo el sensei con sinceridad.

Observo como la sonrisa de Naruto creció en su rostro. Esto al mismo tiempo que el aura de horror crecía en el lugar.

Kakashi estaba confundido.

Desde que se convirtió en hokage no vio mucho de la relación de Naruto, pero no creía que el chico se enojara por decir esas palabras.

¿Cierto?

Pero al ver bien a Naruto, noto como este tenía los puños apretados con mucha fuerza, todo su cuerpo tenso y una ligera capa de chacra comenzaba a rodearlo.

Un mal presentimiento crecía en su espalda.

-Sensei-hablo una voz algo perturbadora.

Kakashi trago saliva al ver como Naruto lo miraba de forma algo psicópata y con los ojos algo rojizos.

-puedes repetir lo último-le ordeno de forma llena de enojo y furia contenida.

Kakashi no ocupo su sharingan para saber que Naruto estaba por tirarse sobre él. Como el dicho dice "mejor aquí corrió que aquí murió", el ninja copia no dudo en seguir su instinto (por primera vez en la noche) y salir corriendo como cobarde por toda la aldea, seguido de un furioso Naruto dispuesto a matarlo.

Toda la aldea se extrañó al ver al Hokage correr a altas horas de la noche como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero al ver a Naruto tras de él todos comprendieron que Kakashi rompió la regla # 1 de Konoha.

Todos los que quedaban en Ichiraku suspiraron.

Al parecer al ser hokage, Kakashi no se había dado cuenta de algo. Desde que Naruto y Hinata se hicieron novios, existía una regla que no se debía romper.

La regla # 1 de Konoha.

Nadie debía mencionar frente a su novio, prometido y pronto esposo, que Hinata Hyuga estaba buena. Al menos que quisieras recibir la paliza de tu vida.

Que lo diga Sasuke que menciono hace un mes que la Hyuga tenía buen cuerpo y tuvo que huir durante tres horas de Naruto antes de recibir una paliza.

Bueno después de todos los Uzumaki son celosos por naturaleza y no aceptarían que alguien dijera algo indiscreto de su pareja.

Lo último que se escuchó en la noche fue un grito de nena de Kakashi cuando Naruto lo encontró.

**Fin**

_No pude resistirme a escribir algo sobre Naruto celoso :3 espero les haya gustado._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
